Enterprise servers that provide access to sensitive data, services, and/or networks to client devices typically enforce specific policies before granting access. The policies are intended to prevent compromised or vulnerable client devices from accessing the sensitive data, services, and/or networks. These compromised or vulnerable client devices may compromise the security, integrity, and/or availability of the accessed data, services and/or networks. As the proliferation of mobile electronic devices (for example, tablet computers and smart telephones) increases, and more organizations are implementing “Bring Your Own Device” (BYOD) policies, it becomes more difficult to ensure that the correct policies are enforced on the connecting client device.
Additionally, the use of mobile virtual systems to access sensitive data, services and/or networks makes it more difficult for the enterprise server to ensure that all the device-oriented policies (for example, policies that the enterprise server expects the client device to implement) are met by the client device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.